coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Pat Phelan
Patrick James Phelan is a character in Coronation Street who first appeared on a recurring basis in 2013 and 2014, up to Ep 8365 - 14 Apr 2014, and returned full time in Ep 8819/8820 (18 Jan 2016). His first ever appearance was Ep 8226 - 2 Oct 2013. He is a builder who first arrived as a client of Owen Armstrong and then employed him but stitched him up. He then made advances towards Anna Windass, Owen's girlfriend. In 2014, Phelan and his wife went to live in Dubai. In 2015, Owen and Anna split up and he left Weatherfield. Phelan returned in 2016 to cause more trouble for Anna and Gary but then started romancing Eileen Grimshaw. Phelan is a modern day version of Alan Bradley, a sinister man who will do anything to get what he wants. He even allowed arch rival Michael Rodwell to die of a heart attack. Due to his villainy, Pat is known by his surname, Phelan, to other characters and to viewers. Phelan is probably the shows most evil character ever. Pat is played by Connor McIntyre. Phelan will finally get his comeuppance in 2018 and will exit the show. One thing though, Phelan will never ever be forgotten. Biography 1964-2013: Backstory (with her husband watching in the background).]] Patrick James Phelan was born on the 30th October in 1964 in Liverpool, of Irish heritage, to Mr. Phelan and Mrs. Phelan. They were Catholics. Pat's grandfather died a couple of weeks after his 25th birthday after recieving a medal. Phelan grew up in the Liverpool suburb of Croxteth. His mum had a cooking recipe whom Phelan would later pass on to future girlfriend Eileen Grimshaw. As an adolescent, Phelan shot an animal and watched it die. In 1981, aged 17, Pat left Liverpool after the Toxteth Riots and moved to Reading, Berkshire. Pat's father died a year or so after the July 1981 riots. Pat Phelan got a builders job and ironically one contract was in Liverpool of all places. In 1989, Phelan met Annabel Rubinstein but one time he forced himself on her, getting her pregnant. Annabel was married to Isaac Rubinstein at the time. This would come back to haunt Phelan 28 years later. In May 1990 Annabel had a daughter Nicola Rubenstein, Phelan's daughter. Isaac raised Nicola as his own. Phelan later moved to Weatherfield in Salford, Greater Manchester. Phelan set himself up as a builder but had a reputation for ripping people off. He met and married Val in 1997. Due to his sleaziness he was often referred to by his surname Phelan instead of Pat. Phelan lived in a huge mansion, built by the proceeds of his scams. 2013–2014: War with Owen and Co Phelan was a client of Owen Armstrong of Coronation Street. He refused to pay him for a job Owen did. In the end Owen and Gary Windass broke into his house and stoke his motorbike. Phelan paid up. Later on Phelan conned Owen into doing a job for him. In the end he started harrassing Anna Windass. Phelan was injured while on the job during a row with Gary Windass. He recovered but blackmailed Owen into signing a contract and carried on making life difficult for Owen, Anna and Gary. Owen had to go into partnership with Phelan. Phelan even said he would keep the money Owen invested with the building company or he would report Gary to the police for deliberately shoving him off scaffolding during the argument. Anna Windass said this was affecting Garys health. Phelan said he would release Owne from the contract if Anna slept with him. Anna said he made her sick to the pit of her stomach but as she saw how ill it was making Gary due to stress, she slept with Phelan. Phelan released Owen from the contract and in April 2014, him and Val emigrated to Dubai. Anna Windass, Gary Windass, Owen and Kevin were finally free from Phelan. Or so they thought. Owen did leave Weatherfield in 2015, before Phelan planned his return. 2016–2017: Back on the prowl A now divorced Phelan returned in January 2016 and began working on the arches as part of a new business venture set up by Kevin Webster to expand his garage business. After Carla Connor attempted to stop Jamie Bowman from speeding off with her handbag after being held hostage by him at the Bistro, Phelan stepped in front of the car to try and stop it, which forced Kevin to tackle him off the road. Anna then arrived to see if Kevin was alright (they are now dating) and Phelan and her locked eyes. But Phelan then attended to an injured Carla and phoned an ambulance. Phelan and Kevin became friends quickly and told Kevin he has learned his lesson from what went on before with Owen, without telling him about the situation with Anna. When Gary Windass saw Phelan chatting with Kevin, he lunged at him. Phelan pretended to be scared so did not fight back. Anna did not tell Kevin the whole truth about her and Phelan, how he made her sleep with him to release Owen from the building contract. Todd Grimshaw warned Jason not to trust Phelan. Phelan started making jibes at Anna again. Kevin began to wonder if Phelan was all she said he was after all. In February 2016 she took an axe to his van. Kevin walked in on Phelan threatening Anna. Kevin realised Phelan was a bad lot and their friendship soon turned to rivalry. Michael Rodwell and Phelan argued over the affections of Eileen Grimshaw, seeing as Phelan was friends with Jason, her son. Phelan remained friends with Jason and even offered Andy Carver some work. Phelan and Michael clashed and in March 2016, Michael had a heart attack in front of Phelan. Phelan stood and gloated until he heard Jason coming and then pretended that he had just found Michael. Michael was rushed to hospital. Phelan hoped he would die but Michael was OK. Phelan said he would take care of Eileen when she left Michael's hospital room. Michael left the area and Phelan sensed that Eileen's younger son Todd Grimshaw did not like him. Todd fobbed him off but Phelan said he was born way back in the 1960s not yesterday. He also told Eileen about his mums recipe for a dish. The rivalry between Todd and Phelan continued when he saw Phelan outside the community hall, and an hour later it had been broken into. The hall did not have any CCTV but CCTV from the builders yard opposite had been unplugged and when Phelan "found" the CCTV was unplugged Todd believed he had done it deliberately. Phelan hid a toolbox belonging to Jason's now-deceased father Tony Stewart as it was suspected it may contain the weapon used to kill Callum Logan. But Jason decided to hand it into the police, and got Pat to retrieve it. It came back that the police were convinced Tony was responsible, which crushed Jason. When Callum's old mate Gemma Winter warned Callum's other mates were looking for revenge, Jason worried he would be a target. Taking advantage of the situation, Pat hired someone to torch Jason's van to make it look like a revenge attack. Phelan continued to manipulate Jason further and convinced him to take a break and leave his business for him to run in his absence. Jason agreed and departed the street after an emotional farewell, as a satisfied Phelan looked on. Phelan met with the man he hired to torch the van and they plotted in the builder's yard office to steal the funds from Jason's account. However Phelan faced a step back as it turned out Eileen as left with the responsibility by Jason to manage the accounts, putting his plan to a stand still for now. Phelan convinced Eileen to raise the rent on the builder's yard flat, which occupants Andy Carver and Steph Britton claimed they couldn't afford. Michael returned to the scene as a situation between Andy and Steph and Phelan and Eileen got heated in Rovers Return Inn. Michael clocked that Phelan was just up to his schemes again, and offered to move in with the couple to help them pay the rent. Phelan and his mate Vinny Ashford planned to swindle Eileen in a homes scheme that actually saw no building work, a plan to rip people off. Michael Rodwell tried to expose Phelan so went to the office where the scheme was supposed to be taking place and saw no work being carried out. Phelan caught him on the site and when Michael was trying to run away, he had a heart attack and Phelan did not call for an ambulance. Phelan stood and watched Michael write in agony. A while later, Michael died and evil Phelan made a sign of the cross. But for once, Phelan was the victim when Vinny Ashford withdrew all the money they conned out of the bank and headed off to Hawaii. As Michael's death was suspected to be foul play because he was on to Phelan, Phelan said that maybe Vinny had something to do with Michael's death. In December 2016 Phelan began receiving hate mail through the post, which he assumed was from his clients wanting payback for their loss. But when going out for a chippy, he spotted Anna posting a letter through Eileen's door and clocked on she was the culprit. When Eileen told Phelan she would phone the police, Phelan assured her he would deal with it, and made up that he felt sorry for Anna due to her being burned in a road accident a couple of months back. Phelan went to the cafe and got Anna when she was alone, and mocked her for her permanent injuries on her legs and warned her not to cross him again. When Kevin found out he threatened Phelan at the Builders Yard, only to be taken away by Luke Britton. Later that evening when locking up, Phelan was attacked from behind by Andy, who clubbed Phelan over the head in retribution for what happened to Michael. Steph found Phelan and called for Andy, before then phoning the emergency services. Phelan woke up in hospital and Andy played dumb and visited him, hinting that Kevin Webster did it, hoping to frame him for the assault but Phelan then remembered it was Andy and told him he owns Andy now or he will go to the police. When Andy failed to show up the next morning Phelan phoned him while Andy was at work and warned him to come round. Andy feigned being unwell and got away, and arrived at the hospital where Phelan took delight in making him squirm, and ordered him to get him tea. Phelan then made a proposition to Andy, and informed him that due to his money troubles he will need some cash and that he wants Andy to get it. Andy tells Phelan that he is skint himself, but Phelan warns him that unless Andy does what he says he will be on the phone to the police. Phelan and Andy had a face off when Andy was about to expose the fraudulent criminal activities of Phelan. Phelan supposedly had killed Andy by hitting him over the head with an object several times. It was also Phelan's wedding day. Phelan married Eileen Grimshaw that day. 2017–: Attempt at redemption; Becoming a murderer Phelan began working for Ken Barlow on doing up his kitchen, although the venture took weeks. Phelan also employed Seb Franklin as his new right-hand man. Seb is the boyfriend of Faye Windass. In March 2017 Phelan became a suspect on the attack on Ken Barlow at Number 1 Coronation Street, as the pair of them had a disagreement earlier that day when Ken questioned Phelan's motives for drawing out the building work. Phelan was arrested by police, however Todd provided an alibi by showing the police secret footage he had taken of Phelan doing work on Luke Britton's flat, which was part of a joke. This joke saved Phelan from further incrimination and he was later released. Phelan informed the Barlow family that he was now in the clear, which now left them (along with Sinead Tinker) as the remaining suspects to be bothered by the police. Phelan met Nicola Rubenstein, Seb's case worker. It was hinted that Phelan knew someone with the surname Rubenstein. He took Nicola and Seb to his hometown of Liverpool and he said how he left the city in July 1981 after the Toxteth Riots. Phelan's nicer side surfaced. After a DNA test proved Phelan was Nicola's father, it transpired that Andy was alive and being held hostage by Phelan. Nice guy Phelan? Gerraway! (As Hilda Ogden would say). Leopards never change their spots. In August 2017, Andy attempted to escape by trying to strangle Phelan to death, but Phelan was again successful in preventing another attempt on his life. Angry, he took away Andy's mattress as punishment and later found a note stashed in it which Andy wrote asking for help. With his patience truly tested, Phelan returned to the property armed with a hammer, which caused Andy to fear that Phelan would finish him off. Phelan stated that even though Andy was the one locked up, it was Phelan himself who felt he was prisoner. Phelan left the basement, hinting to Andy that he may not return ever again and would leave him to die. Phelan later burned the mattress and made amends with Nicola (who wanted to donate it to charity) but purchasing some new mattresses for her venture, and won her over. Evil Phelan yet again played the blame game and said to Andy that he should be focusing on his newly found daughter but is still committed to keeping Andy hostage. "You need to die so I can live" said Phelan to Andy, when in reality Phelan probably cared little or nothing about Nicola. In early September 2017 Phelan decided he was sick of holding Andy hostage and said he was going to let him go, on the condition he leaves the country and never returns, and keeps his mouth shut. Phelan soon got cold feet but then hatched a plan. He got the passports and money ready and took Andy to his van. Phelan then staged a crash. Andy broke free from the back of the van and saw Phelan "unconscious". He called for an ambulance but then was prepared to let him die. Andy then took the money and ran off. Phelan then opened his eyes. Phelan then gave chase but as Andy was malnourished, he fell into a ditch and was recaptured by Phelan, and taken back to "Hotel Patrick Phelan", the dingy cellar of the derelict house. Phelan developed a rivalry with Daniel Osbourne. He even managed to FaceTime Vinny Ashford over the computer and told Vinny to return to England within a week or Vinny and his ailing mother will experience what he is capable of. Seb let slip that he has spoken to Phelan's arch enemy Anna Windass about her suggesting he has a pay rise. Phelan accused Seb of being a spy for Anna so fired him. Seb said he cannot just sack him as there are laws but Phelan says if Seb does not leave he will escort him off the site. Seb left. Having had passionate sex with Eileen, Phelan remained alone in the house when she headed out, only to be attacked by an intruder sent to kill him by Vinny. The man whacks Phelan over the head, but being Phelan he comes out on top and scares that man away. Phelan showed concern for Eileen's safety, but was relieved to see she was alright. He lied to Eileen about his fear, claiming that someone gave him a prank call saying she had been in a car accident. Later that night Phelan went to the nursing home, telling Vinny's mum he was taking her for a little "trip". However he was ecstatic to learn that Vinny was coming to visit her the next day. Phelan later visited Vinny in a remote area at night and Vinny gave Phelan all the money back he owed him. But Phelan koshed him over the head and took him to Hotel Patrick Phelan, aka the dingy, dark cellar with Andy. Phelan wanted Andy to kill Vinny. Phelan then made Andy and Vinny get into the back of a van. Andy and Vinny conspired to try and overpower Phelan when he opened the van door. But as usual, Phelan came out on top and took Andy and Vinny to a derelict factory. He then made Andy shoot Vinny dead. Phelan then turned the gun on Andy and dumped their bodies in the local canal. Phelan then went on a relaxing holiday with Eileen, which is well deserved after his recent troubles. But before going, he whispered into a comatosed Seb's ear that Anna pushed him off a ladder and tried to kill him, which the lad believed. Although Phelan is on holiday, soaking up the November sun, he is no doubt satisifed he gets to ruin Anna's life once more. Upo his return, Phelan told Anna Windass that they were going to share a grandchild as his daughter Nicola is pregnant with Anna's son Gary Windass' baby. Anna said she did not want to pretend to play happy families but as usual, Phelan got the upper hand and said if Anna refuses, he will set her up for trying to kill Seb so she gets done for attempted murder. Anna tried to trick Phelan into warming to him while recording their drink together. Phelan asked Anna to admit that she tried to kill Seb. She threw Phelan out. Phelan then told Seb that Anna pushed him off the ladder and Anna was arrested. Phelan then blackmailed Gary Windass into helping him win back his daughter Nicola or he would tell Sarah Lou about Gary being the father of Nicola's baby. Oh Phelan, how many more times will you have people under your thumb? In Decemmber 2017, Phelan had to lie to Luke about Andy as Luke wanted his address in Birmingham as it turned out his Bristol address was false. Phelan said he has the address somewhere but has lost it. In reality, it gave him time to yet again successfully cover his tracks. Phelan gave Luke a false address and Luke went to Birmingham on a wild goose chase. He asked if Phelan knows more about Andy than he is letting on. Phelan yet again managed to pull the wool over another person's eyes when he got Matt to say that Andy does not wnat to be contacted by Luke or anyone else from Weatherfield and to leave him alone. Luke accepted this and Phelan bought him a pint as a "peace offering". Personality Phelan is a sleazy individual and possibly sociopathic or even psychopathic, who appears to get a kick out of his mind games and schemes against his victims. And he has now resorted to killing one of his victims, Andy Carver. He is a serial cheater, having cheated behind the back of his wife Valerie on several occasions. Phelan will rob off anyone who is vulnerable to make himself a profit. Phelan also has several of his abused people who he sees as his "bitch" if he has something on them and will abuse them into doing what he wants. This included Gary Windass, Andy Carver and Anna Windass. Phelan is shown to hold a grudge and hates anyone trying to get back at him. After Owen Armstrong managed to force Phelan into paying up for building work Owen did for him by stealing and holding his motorbike to random, Phelan made a calculated scheme which left Owen and his family in serious debt, and ruined their lives in the process. Phelan would do this to other people who dared crossed paths with him or try and insult him in anyway. Phelan has sleazy tenancies and appeared to be slightly misogynistic. During his scheme against Owen, Phelan took delight in inappropriately touching Owen's girlfriend Anna Windass and making her feel uncomfortable. After getting attacked by her son Gary for trying to come onto her, he blackmailed her to sleep with him and took pleasure in her distress, and seemed to enjoy the fact he basically committed rape. When returning to the street permanently in 2016, he would continue to taunt Anna over their experience and delighted in seeing her uncomfortable and still shaken at what he had done. Phelan is also a chauvinist. As well as having a negative view on most women (especially Anna), Phelan seemed to be slightly homophobic, as he mocked his girlfriend Eileen Grimshaw's son Todd for his homosexuality, although this was possibly just an attempt to have a dig at Todd for trying to interfere in his schemes. When Todd was having relationship troubles with Billy as he thought Billy was seeing Sean Tully again, Phelan made a nasty dig at Todd saying Sean must be staying at Billy's. If anyone who tries to defend the people that Phelan has feuded with, Phelan will often menacingly warn them off into minding their own business, such as the time he told Liz McDonald to mind her own business over matters with her friend Eileen, Phelan's wife. Despite his despicable deeds, Phelan appears to at least have (a few) redeemable qualities. When in the process of conning the street with his old mate Vinny Ashford and basically leading Eileen along, he showed some signs of guilt at using her. Todd was on to Vinny, and Phelan objected but Phelan said it is not him he has to worry about but Vinny and even warned Todd what Vinny was capable of, and that could be killing him. When Vinny plotted to murder Eileen's son Todd who continued to work against the pair of them and expose their deceit, Phelan delayed Vinny in hopes that Todd would see the light and join them. Despite wanting to use murder as a last resort, Phelan did allow nemesis Michael Rodwell to succumb to a heart attack when the man tried to uncover Phelan's schemes, although this was more an act of manslaughter (but nonetheless, Phelan showed his sadistic side by taunting Michael in his last moments). Phelan avoided killing Michael's surrogate son Andy Carver and instead chose to imprison him in an abandoned house for a few months, where he would feed him to ensure his survival. Andy was yet another one like Todd and Gary who tried to expose Phelan's schemes but Andy took it a bit further and has tried to kill Phelan twice, once before he was kidnapped and once during a kidnap. One of the reasons why Phelan abducted Andy was he knew Andy had tried to kill him. After being betrayed by Vinny who took their ill-gotten earnings and fled the country, Phelan chose to marry Eileen and settle down in the street. Following his imprisonment of Andy, Phelan began to show signs of turning over a new leaf and appeared to want to make up for his past sins. This included trying to bond with his long lost daughter Nicola Rubenstein, in which it was revealed he genially cared for her late mother Annabel. Phelan also went to see a priest in an attempt to confess his sins, although chose not to admit to keeping Andy wrongfully locked up. It is unclear if Phelan has always been a despicable person, or if he developed this lifestyle choice following losing contact with Annabel in 1990. It seems more likely that he always has been despicable as he shot an animal as a teenager and watched it die. Hardly The Crime of the Century I know but that is how evil villains start out, by killing animals. Plus despite his love for Annabel, it was revealed he raped her, although it is quite ambiguous to what the truth actually is. Relationships Owen Armstrong Phelan and Owen were business partners. From the off set their relationship was frosty, as Phelan got Owen to do some work for him without revealing he was a bankrupt and isn't able to pay Owen for his work. Owen got his own back by stealing Phelan's bike, forcing Phelan to cough up the money. Because of this, Phelan plotted his own back against Owen, and managed to convince him and Owen's family (barring Anna) to take part in a property deal with him. After Owen's unofficial son-in-law Gary Windass attacked and knocked out Phelan for harassing Anna, Phelan took delight in tormenting Owen and Gary, and used the opportunity to keep Owen's investment in the business and bankrupting him. He overworked the pair of them, even though it drove Owen over the edge and nearly caused him to commit arson on the building site. Phelan eventually dropped the blackmail after he coerced Anna to have sex with him. By the time Phelan returned at the beginning of 2016, Owen had left Weatherfield after splitting from Anna. Although Owen wasn't present, Phelan seemed to still revel in ruining his and Anna's life. Anna Windass As part of his scheme to bring back Owen in the beginning, Phelan targeted Anna. When anyone wasn't looking, he enjoyed touching her inappropriately and making her feel uncomfortable. When Anna had enough of his advances, she called Phelan round to the house to tell him to leave her alone, but Phelan pretended to be the victim and claimed she was interested in him, and gave the impression he was going to force himself on her. Although he left her alone, this caused Anna to end up revealing what Phelan had done to her son Gary, who in turn attacked Phelan and nearly killed him. When Phelan was blackmailing Gary and Owen to work for free, Anna wanted to relieve the pair of them from Phelan's control, which is when he gave her the ultimatum to sleep with him. Anna forced herself to take up the offer for her family, and had sex with Phelan in a seedy hotel room. Phelan kept his end of the bargain and released Owen and Gary from the contract. Although Phelan cut off contact with Anna and her family, his actions caused her and Owen to split up, and Owen eventually left Weatherfield in 2015. Upon his return in January 2016 (which was originally just to do building work) Phelan took delight in tormenting Anna, although did make clear he didn't want to have sex with her again. Phelan helped work on a new garage for Anna's new boyfriend Kevin Webster, and enjoyed Anna feeling uncomfortable in his presence. Kevin eventually found out Phelan wasn't a nice man when seeing him threaten Anna in the cafe. Despite Anna's attempts to warn others about Phelan, they refused to believe her as Phelan presented himself as a pillar of the community, and took pleasure in her failed attempts to out him as a bad guy. Although he began to target other victims, he would occasionally taunt and threaten Anna whenever she attempted to uncover his goings on. In late 2017, he went a step too far when he planted false evidence to make the police think Anna pushed Seb Franklin from his ladder, which resulted in her getting arrested and locked up. Eileen Grimshaw After Eileen broke off from her boyfriend Michael Rodwell, Phelan made a move and the pair of them entered a relationship. He got his feet under the table at the Grimshaw household, and befriended her son Jason Grimshaw. After Jason left town following his father's Tony Stewart's death, Phelan took a particular interest in the money Tony left Jason, which was his motives for remaining with her. When he set up a fake property deal with his partner in crime Vinny Ashford, Eileen and Jason agreed to lend him the money. However after Vinny ran off with the money as well as cash from investments by several people on the flats, Phelan remained with Eileen and convinced her that he had been conned by Vinny as well. The pair of them ended up getting married. Despite initially wanting to use his relationship with Eileen just to con her, he does appear to have feelings for her. At the time when scamming the residents, he seemed to show a brief sign of guilt when realising he would be doing a runner. In late 2017 when he thought an associate of Vinny had kidnapped and possibly harmed Eileen, he was frantic with worry and visibly relieved when she turned up safe, unaware of what was going on. Michael Rodwell Andy Carver Nicola Rubenstein Others Residences *17 Seaview Avenue (until 2014) *Unknown Address in Dubai (2014-2015) *Unknown Address in Weatherfield (2015-2016) *Number 11 Coronation Street (2016-) Trivia *Connor McIntyre originally appeared in the role for six months from October 2013 to April 2014. He was brought back as a regular cast member in January 2016 and later given an extended contact in November that year. *In 2014, Phelan said he had been married to Val for 17 years, so they married around 1997. *As Eileen Phelan (Nee Grimshaw) is a distant cousin of the late great Elsie Tanner, this means that Pat Phelan is a distant relative by marriage to Elsie. *Phelan was brought up Catholic. *In December 2017, Phelan mentioned his grandfather and how he was given a medal on his 25th birthday and died a few weeks later. Whether this was his paternal or maternal grandfather is not known. *In early October 2016, Eileen said that Phelan was 52 years old. In Episode 9287 on the 30th October 2017, Phelan had his birthday. This means he was born 30th October 1963, unless he was nearly 52 in early October 2016, making him born 30th October 1964. *In November 2017 it was said that Connor will miss the role when he leaves the show, hinting that Phelan will finally get his comeuppance. Connor did not state when he will bow out but the character's exit will be dramatic. This will probably take place sometime in 2018. Memorable info Appearances: 2 October 2013–14 April 2014, 18 January 2016–2018 Born: 30th October 1963 or 1964 Full Name: Patrick James Phelan Parents: Mr. Phelan and Mrs. Phelan Siblings: None Spouse: Valerie Phelan (1997-2015), Eileen Grimshaw (2017-) Children: Nicola Rubenstein (1990) (Illegitimate daughter) Stepchildren: Jason Grimshaw, Todd Grimshaw Gallery Corrie 2 oct 2013.png|Phelan's first appearance. Photo of young pat phelan and nicola mother.png|A young Phelan. Pat phelan is back.png|January 2016. Phelan comes back to Weatherfield after 2 years away. Corrie basement of house.png|Phelan has Andy Carver hostage in a basement for exposing his scams. Corrie vinny in cellar.png|Phelan then hides Vinny in the cellar with Andy. corrie phezza 2017.png|Pat Phelan and his evil stare. Corrie dave glover passport.png|Phelan with his now deceased rival "Vinny Ashford"s passport. Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2013. Category:Builders Category:Coronation Street bad boys. Category:1964 births. Category:1997 Marriages Category:2017 Marriages Category:Fictional English People of Irish Descent. Category:Villains. Category:2010s characters Category:Phelan Family Category:Career Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Scousers Category:Characters last seen in 2018. Category:Iconic Coronation Street characters